Un Fatídico Encuentro
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: - Por cierto. Estabas equivocado - dijo de pronto el chico - Mi madre no me envió aquí. - "¿Eh?" - Ella falleció cuando nací y durante los últimos 16 años he crecido en un orfanato… (Mi versión de lo que ocurrió la noche en que Voldemort asesino a su padre y a sus abuelos...)


Un Fatídico Reencuentro

" _Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

 _Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

 **Capitulo Único**

 **El pasado de Voldermort cuando era Tom Marvolo siempre me ha llamado la atención. Especialmente, me da curiosidad saber lo que sucedió en la noche fue a matar a su padre y a sus abuelos (Cuando Tom se encontró con su padre ¿Habrán intercambiado algunas palabras o simplemente lo mato en cuanto lo vio?)**

 **Aquí está mi versión de lo que quizás sucedió.**

* * *

\- ¡Estas Acabado! ¡Acabado! - vociferó el sucio hombre alzando tanto el cuchillo como la varita

En su delirio, Morfin no noto el objeto que se deslizó sigilosamente a la mano desocupada del muchacho delante de él...

\- Desmaius - musitó Tom apuntando a su tío con la varita

Al instante, la conciencia abandonó a Morfin y este cayó abruptamente al suelo con un ruido sordo. Tom dio un paso adelante hacia el hombre sosteniendo en alto la lámpara de aceite que tenía en su mano derecha, y observo al asqueroso hombre por unos minutos.

O eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera si estuviera ahí para presenciar la escena.

Tom en realidad no estaba mirando a su tío, sino que procesaba la información que este le acaba de dar. Le echó un breve vistazo a la puerta de la cabaña y entonces, en sus ojos oscuros que hace un minuto se veían vacíos, brilló un destello rojo sangre al mismo tiempo que en su cara inexpresiva aparecía una expresión que mezclaba furia y odio perfectamente.

Con movimientos rápidos y gráciles, guardó su propia varita en su túnica negra y (ignorando además su repugnancia) recogió del suelo sucio con moho la varita de su tío.

Echando una última mirando al desmayado Morfin y empuñando la varita como si esta fuera un cuchillo, Tom caminó hasta la puerta y abandonó la casucha de los Gaunt con paso decidido.

Mientras caminaba dando largas zancadas, el cerebro del apuesto muchacho trabaja a toda máquina. Las palabras se reproducían en su cabeza en desorden y sin forma ninguna frase coherente.

Otra persona se hubiera mareado con semejante exceso de información pero Tom, lejos de estar mareado, más bien sentía que toda esa información en exceso le daba fuerzas y energías para lo que estaba a punto de cometer.

Sus pies se detuvieron. Finalmente había llegado a la casa grande que le mencionó su tío. Al mirar la señorial y elegante mansión erigida sobre la verde colina (la cual le hizo recordar a esas casas que aparecían en los libros de cuentos que las mujeres del orfanato le leían a las niñas) con sus largos y hermosos jardines bien cuidados, algo pico en los ojos de Tom al mismo tiempo que su gesto vengativo se acentuaba y acarició con el pulgar la varita que apretaba.

Él, un mago. El heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Viviendo y creciendo desde que nació en un sucio orfanato, rodeado de niños ignorantes y siendo tratado como si fuera una paria... Mientras que todos estos años su padre, un muggle sin ningún talento especial y que además abandonó a su madre, ha estado viviendo muy cómodamente en una mansión sin preocuparse (muy probablemente) por el paradero de su madre muerta o... de su propio hijo.

Lo ojos oscuros de Tom picaron otra vez y por un segundo se empañaron. Pero al segundo siguiente se despejaron y el destello rojo apareció de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad que antes.

Apagó el fuego de su lámpara de un soplo para luego abandonarla en el césped y a continuación corrió por la colina hacia la señorial mansión, impulsado por la ira que crecía más y más en él como un fuego alimentado por gasolina.

Había luz en las ventanas; eso significaba (quizá) que su padr.. ¡Es muggle!, aún estaba despierto.

Respirando agitadamente, camino despacio hacia la puerta. Y cuando su respiración se normalizo, hecho sobre él un encantamiento silenciador (para que no lo oyeran una vez estuviera dentro) y acercó la punta de la varita a la cerradura…

\- ¡Alohomora! - susurro

Un leve clic sonó y al segundo siguiente la puerta se abrió delante de él. El joven mago dio un paso al frente y entró a la casa con el mentón en alto encontrándose con una enorme y acogedora estancia con paredes empapeladas de blanco con relieves dorados y un piso de madera pulida cubierta por una alfombra blanca.

Ni los escudos de armas, ni los trofeos, ni las hermosas obras de arte que rodeaban a Tom impresionaron al muchacho. Todo sus interés estaba fijado en una cosa y solo una cosa: las escaleras que estaban a unos metros de donde el ahora estaba parado.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y sin perder tiempo se precipito hacia las escaleras. Una vez en el corredor aligero su paso y (con el sigilo extra que le proporcionaba el hechizo silenciador) caminó calmadamente hacia la puerta de madera entreabierta que veía al final

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tom al tiempo que levantaba la varita. Nadie, ni los policías muggle o el ministerio de magia, sabrían quien fue el verdadero autor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su tío tomaría todo el crédito como primer gesto familiar hacia él. Y por la forma en que se expreso del muggle que enamoró a su hermana suponía (y estaba seguro de que lo hacía bien) que estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.

Se asomo por la puerta y al mirar el interior, los ojos oscuros se abrieron de mas por la sorpresa de encontrar a dos ancianos sentados cerca de fuego relajadamente en lugar de a su padre. Eran un hombre y una mujer respectivamente. Ambos de contextura robusta y el cabello blanco. La mujer estaba tejiendo un pañuelo mientras que el hombre leía un libro.

Tom no tardo en adivinar que se trataban de los padres de Riddle. En otras palabras, sus abuelos...

\- _"Mas sangre vulgar que ensucia el linaje del noble Salazar Slytherin..."_

Sin decir palabra abrió la puerta de golpe causando que la pareja interrumpiera sus actividades y enfocara su atención (con sorpresa) en el muchacho. Antes de que alguno pudiera hablar o gritar, Tom apunto la varita hacia el hombre anciano y pronuncio la maldición asesina...

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! - bramo Tom, y el anciano cayó muerto al suelo.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera para entender que su marido murió, Tom repitió el mismo hechizo de antes con la mujer la cual también murió al instante.

El muchacho observo fijamente a la pareja muerta, similar a alguien mirando a un par de insectos que recién acababa de aplastar. Ahora solo quedaba su padre pero apenas movió sus pies para girarse, escucho pasos y una voz (de hombre) viniendo por el pasillo

\- ¡Padre! ¡Madre! - llamo Tom Riddle sr, el cual salió de su habitación al escuchar unos ruidos extraños

Riddle entró a la sala la cual tenía la puerta completamente abierta, y en su cara apareció una expresión de alarma al encontrar en el suelo los cuerpos inmóviles de sus ancianos padres...

\- No pierdas el tiempo... - dijo una voz juvenil y con aburrimiento cuando él (Riddle) hizo ademan de acercarse a sus padres - ...Esos muggles están completamente muertos.

\- ¡Uh!

La puerta de la sala se cerró violentamente de un portazo. Riddle se volteo hacia el dueño de la voz y se encontró con apuesto muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color que lo miraban intenso odio. Usaba una capa negra y sostenía un palo color gris ceniciento.

Si bien desde un primer vistazo uno notaba cual apuesto era el muchacho, su piel pálida tenuemente iluminada por la escasa luz de la chimenea que llegaba hasta el lugar en donde estaba parado y la mirada sangrienta marcada en sus rostro, en esos momentos solo le daban un aspecto que únicamente se podía describir como aterrador…

\- ¡¿Quién es usted?! - vocifero Riddle con una nota de pánico en su voz - ¡¿Qué hace en mi casa?!

\- ¿Acaso no nota el parecido? - ironizó Tom dando un par de pasos hasta posicionarse delante de la puerta de madera de forma que le bloqueo la única salida a Riddle - Y eso que mi tío me dijo que yo era su viva imagen. Hasta me confundió con usted cuando nos encontramos...

\- Qu...q...

\- Oh vamos – el muchacho resoplo entre divertido e irritado – Míreme detenidamente. Estoy seguro que si lo hace notara el parentesco.

Riddle miro al muchacho de pies a cabeza y no tardo en darse cuenta que de hecho (para su sorpresa) el joven era la imagen exacta de él cuando tuvo 16 años. Entonces observo con mas detenimiento el palo que el chico sostenía y el miedo en el creció...

\- ¿E-eres... otro de esos... anormales? - balbuceo Riddle dando un paso atrás

El rostro de Tom, que había adquirido hace unos momentos una expresión burlesca, se contorsiono en una mueca molesta y la mirada de odio que le dirigía a su padre se enfatizo aun más...

\- ¿Anormal? - repitió Tom con desdén - ¿Así era como te referías a mi madre cuando te casaste con ella?

\- _"¿Hm?"_ – Por un segundo Riddle no comprendió nada pero cuando un recuerdo lejano de una mujer sucia y harapienta rogándole que no la dejara vino a su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de más y observo a Tom boquiabierto – Eres el hijo de esa... mujer - musito Riddle mas para sí mismo que para Tom

\- Soy el hijo de Merope Gaunt, sí...

Al oír esta información, el miedo que tenia Riddle hacia el adolescente fue remplazado por una burbujeante ira y su personalidad altanera y snob reapareció (olvidando aparentemente que el muchacho acaba de matar a dos personas)...

\- Oh claro, ahora tiene sentido - dijo Riddle - Ella te envió aquí ¿cierto?... ¿Cree que por qué tenemos un hijo en común yo volveré con ella?

Tom no contesto.

\- ¡Pues regresa y dile que está equivocada! ¡Jamás mientras este cuerdo volveré con esa mujer loca! ¡Y yo nunca te reconoceré como hijo mío! - bramo señalando a Tom el cual solo observaba con frio odio al hombre - Quizás lo hubiera hecho si hubieras sido normal. Si hubieras tenido suerte y hubiera sido un muchacho normal como todos los demás te habría acogido…

Tom siguió callado observando inexpresivamente a su padre…

\- ¡Pero evidentemente no lo eres! Puedo ver claramente que te convertiste en un fenómeno igual que ella...

\- ¿Es por eso que dejaste a mi madre? - interrumpió Tom con voz suave - ¿Por qué era una bruja?

\- ¡Sí! - afirmo Riddle con orgullo - veo que por lo menos eres inteligente. Ahora vete de aquí o llamare a la policía

Pero Tom no se movió ni lució asustado con la amenaza. En su lugar, dio un par de pasos adelante levantado lentamente la varita. La valentía de hace unos minutos abandono a Riddle, él cual comenzó a retroceder con cada paso que daba su hijo...

\- ¡Baja esa cosa! - bramo Riddle con los ojos puestos en la varita - ¡Te dije que te fuera de aquí!

\- No te preocupes... - dijo Tom con voz inexpresiva y cargada de veneno - No tengo ningún placer en permanecer bajo un sucio techo muggle. Me iré en cuanto termine lo que vine a hacer...

Una pausa. Riddle iba a decir algo pero, cuando abrió la boca Tom lo interrumpió...

\- Por cierto. Estabas equivocado - dijo de pronto el chico - Mi madre no me envió aquí.

\- _"¿Eh?"_

\- Ella falleció cuando nací y durante los últimos 16 años he crecido en un orfanato… _"Un orfanato en el que nunca habría vivido si no hubieras abandonado a mi madre"_ – pensó en decirle, pero en lugar de eso grito:

\- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un chorro de luz verde salió disparado de la varita mágica ante los ojos asombrados y asustados de Tom Riddle Sr. el cual al no reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el rayo verde letal, lo recibió de lleno en el cuerpo, justo en el corazón.

El cadáver se desplomo en el suelo con una expresión de horror igual a la de los otros dos cuerpos. Tras dedicarle una breve mirada de asco, Tom se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. Tenía que darse prisa en volver a casa de su tío Morfin y modificarle la memoria antes de que vinieran los trabajadores del ministerio

Corrió por los prados verdes cubiertos de oscuridad (iluminándose únicamente con la luz de la varita). A pesar de que recién había cometido un triple homicidio, el semblante y el ritmo cardiaco del joven mago no se encontraba alterado o alarmado.

De hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca.

Su única preocupación en ese momento mientras bajaba la colina era llegar con su tío para comenzar a implantarle la memoria falsa y largarse de ahí antes de que amaneciera.

No se molesto en tomar nada de la casa como recuerdo de su hazaña. Él no quería nada que hubiera pertenecido a esos muggles (o más específicamente, no quería nada que hubiera pertenecido a su padre.) Y hablando de eso necesitaba buscar un nuevo nombre…

Ahora que había eliminando el último linaje indigno de su familia, no cargaría con la vergüenza de llevar por siempre el nombre simple y vulgar de su padre.

Necesitaba un nombre digno de él. Un nombre que no fuera común. Un nombre con que toda la gente temblara por el simple hecho de pronunciarlo… Pero, ¿Cuál sería ese nombre?...

Bueno, ya pensaría en eso cuando volviera a la escuela.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Estoy tratando de mejorar mi forma de escribir así que… ¿Díganme qué tal? (Na** **da de insultos please)**

 **Wou. Nunca pensé que escribiría un fanfic de Harry Potter. Quiero decir, soy una gran fan de la saga (Si me pagaran por todas las veces que vi las películas más todas las veces que me he leído los libros, seria millonaria XD) pero desde que deje de shippear a Harry con Hermione (alrededor del año en el que estrenaron la peli "HP y La Orden del Fenix") y acepte las parejas que estableció Rowling, cualquier deseo por buscar fanfictions de HP desapareció en mi porque, bueno, sentí que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera buscar en un fic de HP ya había sido abarcado en los libros (es algo difícil de explicar).**

 **En fin, para resumir: durante mucho tiempo ignore la sección de "Harry Potter" de la página Fanfiction… hasta ahora. Mi interés en los fics de HP ha sido despertado gracias a Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldermort (Y otros personajes secundarios de la serie, como Dudley XD) después de leer por NoTengoIdea vez "HP y El misterio del príncipe"**

 **Trate de reflejar que los sentimientos que impulsaron a Tom para matar a su familia paterna fueron la venganza y la ira más que su aversión a los muggles como lo muestran varios fics…. Si porque pónganse en el lugar de Tom:**

 **Si ustedes hubieran crecido toda su vida en un orfanato, sin ni un centavo y acosados por los otros niños y luego se enteraran que su padre no solo está vivoy es rico sino que, abandono a su madre y (como cereza al pastel) vive muy cómoda y felizmente en una bonita mansión en medio del campo.**

 **No se ustedes pero yo también odiaría al tipo.**

 **La vida de Tom en el orfanato después de que entro a Hogwarts es algo que me produce mucha curiosidad ya que me pregunto cuales habrán los pensamientos o las reacciones de los niños y las trabajadoras del orfanato al ver al muchacho volver con libros, búho, escoba, caldero, túnicas de mago y etc xD xD ("¿En qué clase de colegio estudiara Tom?" seguramente se preguntaron todos o "¿Dónde quedara ese colegio al que va Tom?")**

 **Espero que se me ocurra una buena historia sobre eso, para ser sincera…. Bueno ya termine de hablar. Nos vemos!**


End file.
